Your Love Is Better Than Ice Cream
by theforbiddenbond
Summary: Now that Castiel is completely human, all he wants to do is try an ice cream cone. And experience his own happy ending.


"Cas what are you-" Dean whispers angrily as he pulls Cas away from the playground and towards the path they had been walking on a few seconds ago. "You can't just _stare_ at kids like that. People are gonna think you're some sort of pedo." He stares at the newly-human Cas, still wearing that trench coat. He pinches the lapels and takes a step back. "Especially with that god-awful trench coat."

Cas looks down at his appearance, frowning. "But, I like this coat." He looks at Dean. "It suits me." He says with a slight smile.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Come on." He says, walking away and not paying attention to the fact that Cas is wandering back over to the playground. "What the hell were you even staring a-GODDAMMIT." Dean calls out, finally realizing Cas is nowhere in sight. He pulls out his phone, calling the only person he knows that can help.

"Hello?"

"SAM HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK I COULD KEEP CAS OCCUPIED FOR THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' DAY WHEN HE CAN'T EVEN SIT THROUGH AN EPISODE OF DOCTOR SEXY WITHOUT GETTING BORED?" Dean yells, although he isn't really yelling at Sam, or at Cas.

Laughing on the other end, Sam replies, "You watch Doctor Sexy with him?"

"THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME TO TRY OUT FOR COMEDY HOUR. I swear, taking him out of the house is like asking for trouble. I feel like a fucking babysitter!"

"Well, where was he before you took your eyes off of him?"

"Knock it off, bitch." Dean states, trying to recall the last place he was with Cas. "We were at the park and he was-"

"He was what Dean?"

"Well," Dean coughs out nervously. "He was doing that creepy pedo I'm-gonna-stare-at-random-things-and-people-who-ge t-very-uncomfortable-when-I-do, stare."

Sam is now hysterically laughing over the phone and Dean is impersonating his infamous bitchface, even though his brother can't see. "So maybe he went back to the park Dean? I don't know. How did you think calling me was gonna solve your problem?"

"I don't man. You're smarte-" Dean stops talking, realizing what he's about to admit and he sure as hell isn't going to let that happen.

"I'm what?" Sam's smirk clearly visible in his voice.

"Shut up. I'm going back to the park I'll call you when I find him."

Dean hangs up the phone before Sam can say something else witty and races towards the park, hoping Castiel will be there.

To his relief, he is there. Sitting in the grass, talking with a group of kids while a group of middle-aged soccer moms are standing behind them in amazement.

"Oh God." Dean whispers to himself. He walks over to the group and grabs Cas by the arm, linking their hands together as the other man gets up. As they're walking away, a little girl runs up behind them and tugs at the bottom of Castiel's coat. Both men turn around to see the little blonde girl with a small frown on her face.

"Mr. Angel," She says. "You didn't finish your story. What happens at the end?" She asks as a hopeful expression grows across her face.

Cas leans down, squatting down to be face-to-face to the little girl. "They walk to an ice cream cart, hand in hand, and share an ice cream cone and live happily ever after."

The little girl's face turns from a small o to a wide smile in about three milliseconds, turning away and racing towards her friends screaming, "THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

Cas stands up, brushing off his knees and putting on a very pleased smile.

"What were you saying to them back there? They all were so fascinated by whatever crap you were spewing. Same goes for their moms." Dean looks back at the groups, who are now huddled around each other, probably talking about whatever Cas had said to them.

"I was telling them a story." Cas answers simply.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Cas stops walking and looks at Dean, putting on a very serious face.

"I'm not Sherlock. Although, I hear that's a very good show. Maybe we could take a break from watching Doctor Sexy and-"

"CAS!" Dean pulls his hand out of Cas' and covers his mouth. "What did I say about mentioning that in public?" He lowers his voice an octave, now whispering.

Cas removes Dean's hand from his mouth, saying, "I'm sorry, I forgot Dean."

He speeds up his pace, leaving Dean in the dust. "Cas!" Dean calls from behind. "CAAAAS!"

When Dean finally catches up to him, he sees the smile Cas always has on. "I was telling them a love story." He says out of the clear blue sky.

"Dear God. What kind of love story?"

"I can tell you if you'd like?" He asks hopeful, widening his smile a little.

Dean rolls his eyes and grabs Castiel's hand, pulling him towards the nearest bench.

"Alright tell me."

"It's about an angel and a hunter."

"Cas, come on. What did you tell them?"

"That's what I told them. A love story between a man who was once an angel and a man who hunts things that go 'bump' in the night." Cas says, bumping into Dean's shoulder when he says bump.

"And it somehow ends with them living, happily ever after with an ice cream cone?" Dean interrogates skeptically.

"Yes. Well, no. But that's how a happy ending should be."

"With an ice cream cone?"

Cas looks over to Dean and smiles. "Mhm."

"Alright well I think I've heard just about enough." Dean announces, standing up and looking at Cas, walking away.

"Dean? Dean! Where are you going?"

"To write you a very happy ending." Dean smiles.

"What?" Cas asks. "I-I don't understand that reference. What are you-"

"Come on." Dean shakes his head and takes Cas' hand in his, pulling him towards the exit of the park.

"Dean I don't want to leave. I like this park." Cas frowns at him.

"Cas, I'm gonna give you the happy ending you want. Actually, no. The happy ending you _deserve_. Let's gooooooo." He insists, tugging Cas, almost making him tumble over a bunch of tiny rocks.

They walk out of the park, hand-in-hand, walking down the main street, passing a bunch of stores they stop to window shop at. They stop in front of a place called Syla's and Maddy's. Cas looks around, wondering what in the world they're doing on the side of town he's never been to before. He looks over at Dean who's already looking at him, meeting his gaze. Dean looks at the shop in front of them, down at their hands, and then back up at Cas, smiling.

"So how 'bout that ice cream?"


End file.
